


Sugar

by yaekkunsenpai



Series: Escapade (Haikyuu Fantasy AU) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cleaning, Elf Miya Atsumu, Elf Miya Osamu, Forests, Injured Osamu Miya, Komori is too, M/M, Medic Komori Motoya, Messy, Miya Atsumu Is The Cause Of That, Oh also, Romance?, Sakusa Kiyoomi is annoyed, Sakusa is an ordinary human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Atsumu doesn’t use a spoon to put sugar in his tea.In turn, Sakusa becomes annoyed with him and doesn't let him make tea himself.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Escapade (Haikyuu Fantasy AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because my dad got mad at me for pouring my sugar into my tea instead of using a spoon. He now watches me when I make tea- when he can catch me
> 
> I also looked up elf features and picked some out, sooo, that's that.

Kiyoomi remembers the day he let the twins into his home. It was rainy and the thunder was loud, he had plans but cancelled them due to the bad weather. He remembers sitting on his couch, his feet up and reading a book. Hearing that knock on the door, he remembers thinking that it was a bandit, though it was highly unlikely.

He remembers putting his stuff down and walking to the door. Opening it, two identical men stood before him, soaking wet. They all paused, staring at each other for a moment. The man on the right spoke up. "Uh, can we come in? My brother is hurt and we don't have anywhere to go." ' _Well, that explains why this one is leaning on the other one._ ' Kiyoomi sighed, and opened the door more. 

The one on the right helped the other one onto the couch. Kiyoomi had put his hand out, but he was ignored. They soaked his couch, it would take awhile for it to dry, and to that, Kiyoomi sighed. He leaned on the door frame, examining the two further. Upon noticing they both had long, pointed ears and absolutely no body or facial hair, Kiyoomi's eyebrows came together. He had no prejudice against elves or anything, it was just fascinating to see with your own eyes.

"So... Are you two, elves?" He asked, watching them perk up. "Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?" One of them asked... Honestly, Kiyoomi could barely tell one difference between the two. "Nope. Anyway, what are your names?" The men let out a sigh of relief at the same time.

"I'm Osamu." The injured one spoke up. "I'm Atsumu." The one who helped him in had answered after. Now that Kiyoomi could put a name to the faces, and tell them apart from the fact one is injured and the other is not, he asked a question.

"Why were you guys out in the storm?" "Ah well, we are travelers. We travel from one country to the next." Atsumu answered, grabbing his brother's foot to rest on the table. Kiyoomi grimaced at all the mud they brought in, but chose to ignore it.

"Why are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Kiyoomi pointedly asked Osamu. "I slipped off a... tiny cliff and hurt my ankle. I don't know whether I sprained it, fractured it, or broke it." He answered, looking at his ankle. "I'll have my cousin come over, he's a medic. But, after the storm passes." Kiyoomi walked into the kitchen. 

"For now, I'll make you two something to eat." He turned on the stove, making blue flames come from it. 

Back with the twins on that day. "I'm gonna make some tea." Atsumu whispered to Osamu. "Do whatever, just don't get us kicked out." The other stated, getting comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes. Atsumu sighed, before standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, can I make some tea?" Atsumu walked up to the other, waiting for a response. The other chopped potatoes. "Sure. The tea bags are in that corner cabinet." Kiyoomi gave him directions before he put the chopped potatoes into the pot of boiling water.

Atsumu walked over and opened the cabinet, grabbing two tea bags, he looked through all the other cabinets for a cup. Finally finding one, he filled it up with water, _cold_ water. "Hey, shouldn't you boil some water first?" Kiyoomi stopped in his tracks and questioned Atsumu. The other shrugged. "I like it this way." "It's gonna take a while for the tea bags to absorb the water, you know." "I know, I know." Atsumu waved his hand. 

Kiyoomi stared at him a couple seconds longer, before going back to cooking. Atsumu held the tea bags down in the water, waiting for them to soak. Once they did, he let them float, going back to searching through the cabinets, he found the sugar. Grabbing the jar, he set it beside the cup and took the tea bags out, and threw them in the trash.

Opening the lid, he picked it up, holding the cup in place. Kiyoomi watched at the corner of his eye and watched Atsumu closely, wondering he didn't grab a spoon.

His eyes widened when Atsumu poured the sugar into the cup _without_ a spoon. Stopping when he deemed it enough, Kiyoomi dropped the knife he was holding. "What?" Atsumu asked, stirring the sugar with a leftover chopstick found off to the side.

"You- That's too much sugar! And unsanitary!" Kiyoomi stated horrified at the forgotten chopstick in the other's tea. Atsumu stopped stirring and brought the cup to his mouth, and taking a sip. "Hmm, it's just right." He walked off, leaving a mess behind on the counter. Kiyoomi's eye twitched.

-

From that day on, he never allowed the other to make his own tea. Every time he asked to make tea, Kiyoomi would stop him and make it himself.

"I want tea." Atsumu walked up to the corner cabinet, but he was pushed to the side when Kiyoomi came out of nowhere. "Ack- Where'd you come from?" Atsumu asked as he watched Kiyoomi grab the tea bags himself, and grab a cup.

Kiyoomi did not reply and instead poured cold water into the cup and waited for the tea bags to soak. Atsumu waited for an answer, Kiyoomi kept making the tea.

Using a _spoon_ to measure how much sugar went into the tea, Kiyoomi mixed it. Holding the cup out to Atsumu, the other grinned. "Ya like making my tea, don't you?" He asked, taking the cup from the other's hand. "I only make it because you make a mess when you do." Kiyoomi replied and closed the sugar jar's lid, and put it away. He came back and threw the tea bags away as well as putting the spoon in the sink, _and_ using a rag to wipe off the mess on the counter.

"Sure..." Atsumu said before walking away to watch his brother get examined by Kiyoomi's cousin, Komori.

Putting the other's bandaged leg back on the table, now closer and with a cushion on it, Komori spoke. "Well, you do have a broken ankle and it'll take a few weeks to heal. I'll come back and give you check-ups now and then, to see how you're doing." Osamu nodded. Komori smiled and walked up to Kiyoomi who had walked in a couple seconds before.

"Do you have a spare room where he could stay?" "Yeah, second door to the right." Kiyoomi pointed down the hall.

"Alright! Come on, Atsumu, let's help your brother." The other sighed and put his cup down. "Fine." He put Osamu's arm over his shoulder while Komori did the same.

A few minutes later, and Komori was getting ready to leave. "I'll be back with some crutches for Osamu, make sure he doesn't try to walk on his own before that, okay?" The two nodded, sending the other off.

They stood in silence for awhile. 

"So... I guess you're gonna be stuck with me and my messes for awhile. Better get used to it." "I'll be dead before I let you do anything but breathe in my house."

Atsumu laughed while Kiyoomi glared at him from the side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I’m considering of making a separate fic that takes place before this one, where the twins go on adventures :D Maybe an OsaSuna one, but I don't know what species Suna would be- or could he be another human as well?
> 
> Uwah, i woke up the morning after i posted this and it already has over 100 hits? Wahh, thats so cool! AND over 15 kudos, weeh :D
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
